Puker
[http://deadspace.ea.com/#flash/mediaid=beat2flvbestiary-20100611034929392 Dead Space 2: Necromorph Bestiarum]The Puker is a Necromorph somewhat similar in appearance to the Slasher except that the Puker retains full use of it's arms, and does not have elongated blades sprouting from its palms.[http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=3704993&id=18523496658 Facebook: Dead Space Community] Description The Puker's body keeps the general shape of its human host, however, its legs are twisted into a single one and intestines and nerves grow from the creature's side to form a second leg. Its fingers combine into three long claws on each hand. Its eyes are nothing but holes, its face frozen in a hollow stare. On its torso, its lungs are clearly visible and yellow, storing a limited quantity of bile to be used at a moments notice, much like how the Infector carries its infectious sludge. What remains of the flesh on the Puker's body is hanging loosely around its body. The creature's constant messy expulsion of caustic fluids has melted away its lower jaw and the skin and muscle tissue of its torso, revealing its intestines. The Puker has four forms of attacks: the first is shooting a ball of the bile over a long distance which burns and prevents those who are hit by it from running. The Puker's second attack is a projected stream of corrosive bile toward its prey at a medium to close range. The third is the common slash using its disfigured claws, and the fouth is a grapple attack in which the Puker grabs Isaac by the helmet and arm before vomitting on his neck and mouth in order to remove his helmet. The Puker also sports a unique defense mechanism whereby their severed appendages spurt similarly corrosive fluid upon dismemberment. Strategy * It is always recommended to engage the Puker from a distance or at least put some space between you and it, considering that it is one of the slowest necromorphs you will encounter. If you choose to attack the Puker up close, it is advised that you stasis it in order to stunt it's reflexes; otherwise, you run the risk of falling victim to the puker's grab attack and caustic arterial spray. * Decapitation of the Puker successfully renders it unable to grab Issac at close quarters, as well as hinders the Puker from projecting vomit for a short time. However, it does not permenently prevent it from spraying, spewing, and/or otherwise projecting vomit. Always make an effort to dispatch the limbs first. * The Puker can withstand serious punishment, surviving even with missing its leg, arm, and head all at one time, and still manage to puke. This makes explosive weaponry such as the electrified javelin a prefered choice of weapon, as they can do massive damage in a shorter period of time giving the Puker a smaller window to retalliate. * Pukers do have an advanced form which appears dark and slimey, doing more damage and moving much faster than normal variants. Players should always make a conscious effort to neutralize enhanced Pukers first, as the last thing one needs is a bunch of slashers or exploders coming at you when you can not run. * Pukers will spit bile globs from a distance that will not only hurt any necromorph in its path, but can also be grabbed with Kinesis and hurled at other Necromorphs to do damage. If you grab the bile glob that the Puker spits and Kinesis it right back at it is is usually an instant kill even with the advanced forms, except on Hard Core difficulty. * If Issac is hit with a bile glob, he will recoil for a moment and slow down greatly, giving other Necromorphs in close proximity an opportunity to strike. Therefore, it would be wise for players to keep their stasis energy at its maximum capacity. * Despite it's emphasis on ranged attacks, the Puker has a fatally surprising output of melee damage in single player and multiplayer alike. No matter how much damage you have inflicted on it, avoid the temptation to try and finish it off with melee as it can kill Isaac with two swats even with a fully upgraded RIG on zealot mode. * Although the bile glob does negligable damage to Isaac, even on higher difficulties, it is a death sentence for almost any Necromorph. It is not uncommon in later levels for errant puker attacks to instantly destroy Enhanced Slashers. * When dismembered, Puker vomit will jet out of the severed limb for a second or two. This has the same effect as the vomit attack (removes 2-3 health sections on your RIG on Zealot) and is extremely dangerous on higher difficulties if you have the misfortune to be close to the Puker. Trivia * In some of the earlier concept art of the Puker, it had Slasher-like blade arms. In the finished game, the Puker has three-clawed hands that it uses to grab and manipulate its prey, notable through the death scene and first in-game encounter with the Puker. * In addition to horrible wretching and splashing sounds, the developers have used a number of colors that make humans naturally uncomfortable such as olive green, pale red, and off-white to color the Puker's vomit, intensifying it's impact on players. * The Puker is also the only necromorph to have such a large variety of attacks ranging from a simple spitball to a relentless vomit-fall. * Oddly enough, in Multiplayer, the Puker has only two legs which are both skinless and twisted with nubby little feet. Contrary to what would normally be a crippling defect, the Puker mobility is not affected. Death Scenes thumb|right|225px|Puker death scene * The Puker overpowers Isaac as it vomits its highly acidic bile on his helmet and neck, dissolving the airtight bond to his suit and allowing the Puker to tear off Isaac's helmet leaving his head vulnerable. The Puker then vomits into Isaac's mouth and down his throat, thoroughly devastating Issac's face and internal organs. Isaac then struggles in vain to regurgitate the vomit before eventually collapsing on the floor, dead. * If Isaac manages to fend the Puker off, he will grab its head and bust it off over his forearm, throwing the Puker back and giving Isaac an opportunity to finish it. * If the Puker successfully executes a Sprawl Security Member in multiplayer, the Puker will deliver one final splash of puke to his face and tear off his head. Otherwise, the Security Personel will repel the Puker in the same way that Issac does in the campaign via busting its head over his arm. Gallery File:DS2.jpg|Original concept art of the Puker's face File:Facebook - The Puker.png|Another older concept of the Puker File:concept_puker.jpg|A full-body concept art of the Puker File:DeadSpace2Dementia - Puker.jpg|The Puker as seen in Dead Space 2's Dementia trailer File:Kjkjkj.jpg|The Puker's death scene File:Puker In-Game.png|The Puker in-game File:Dead-Space-2-Screenshots.jpg|A Puker spitting at Isaac File:Dead-space-2-E3-demo-header-1-.png|A puker executing Issac Sources